Like Fallen Stars
by The Black Mask
Summary: AU. Set in the second season of Avatar this is the story of two civilizatioins and how it drastically changes the great war when TWO new Sides fighting for something greater join the fray of the four elements. Katara X OC Toph X OC Rated M to be sure


**Chapter four: Dreams of The Past (Part Two)**

_In the morning after the meeting, Gorby called his squad to discuss what to do. He had set the meeting at exactly 11:10am in the hangar of the Balian fortress. And as he walked in with his team, he saw that all the members of his squad were there and were quietly sitting down, waiting for the announcement._

_"As you all know, I summoned you here to talk about a matter of great importance." Gorby exclaimed. "Can anyone guess what it is?"_

_At once, all of his squad-mates started guessing different answers to the question that their leader had presented. Some of them gave answers like "We are being commended for our service" or "We're being sent to another encampment". This went on until Jacob answered the right one._

_"We're being sent on a mission of great importance." Jacob stated. "Am I correct?_

"_Yes, you are." Gorby answered. "There is a planet in the eighth sector of reach that may be in danger. It is uncharted, unexplored and no Kashan has ever been there. Our mission is to land on the planet, and set up a defensive perimeter. That is if there are no Hakans there. But if there are, then our mission is to defend the planet at all cost. Do you all understand?"_

"_Yes, sir." His squad responded._

"_Those who do not want to take the mission, please step forward. Gorby said, willing to leave behind anyone who didn't want to come. "If you don't want to come, then I will gladly leave you here. This mission is extremely dangerous."_

_Expecting some of his men to step forward, it came as a surprise to him as they all stepped backward._

"_Well, are we all good to go?" Gorby asked them._

"_Yes, sir." They replied._

"_We'll meet here tomorrow morning. Be sure you are ready by 6:30 am." Gorby announced to his squad. "Dismissed"._

_And with that, the squad left to pack their bags._

_As Gorby's team returned home, he found that his brother's bag was already packed._

"_Where are you going, summer-camp?" He sarcastically asked his brother, knowing that it was Spring-time._

"_No, I'm going with you." Raphael said. "I am not letting you leave me here."_

"_You have no choice. You aren't done with your studies, and you haven't graduated from the "Kashan War Academy." Gorby stated. "You're unprepared for this kind of mission. You haven't mastered hand to hand, and weapon combat. You haven't studied advanced teamwork, and you don't know how to pilot or drive. I have taken you on some "recon missions", but those are nothing compared to this. You'll probably freeze up in the heat of battle."_

"_No I won't." Raphael replied angrily. "I'm coming, and you can't stop me"_

"_Oh, really" Gorby said in reply. "I can still tell the world that you have a crush on our next-door neighbor Kasha. And won't that hurt?"_

"_**FINE!" **__Raphael screamed as he angrily retired to his room._

_The next day started, and Gorby with his entire squad, boarded the "Squad Eagle"._

_The Squad Eagle was their squad's ship. It was a fairly big vessel, measuring 800 cubic meters and weighing almost 60 tons. It was a ship used if the squad needed to go to different planets or sectors. Armed with 4 "Shade cannons" (firing heavy heat rounds), 23 "chain-guns" (posted around the ship and firing rapid-fire projectiles), 8 "Multi Rocket Launchers" ("MRL" for short), one "Mine Launcher" (carries 20 mines), one Tiger Cannon (carries 5 rounds which weigh 2.1 tons each, for fighting bigger Ships), and one BBB (Big Bad Boom, weighs 6 tons, strong enough to destroy a planet), this ship is definitely for use of the squad only. It also has 60 guestrooms, not including it's crew's rooms, for massive population transport. Lastly, it has a very own docking port for small one man-ships._

_Finally, before they left, Gorby sent a message through the ship's computer to his house telling Raphael to take care._

_And, they were off._

**The next chapter will not be a chapter at all. It will just be the character bios of all the main Kashan Heroes. That is all.**


End file.
